Apologies and forgiveness
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Fairy Godmothers last assignment given to the core 4 in Remedial Goodness class, after the coronation,


Apologies and forgiveness

The coronation was over and classes resumed the following Monday. Mal and her friends had to return to Remedial Goodness class. They sat down at their respective seats, the boys on the left the girls to the right facing Fairy Godmother.

"Good morning children. After this weekends demonstration of goodness, I feel I only have one last really big lesson for you all, then a final, and you will move onto different classes." She turned her back to the gang, and they exchanged looks of pleasure. On the board FG wrote two words Apologies and Forgiveness.

"Apologies Forgiveness. Now that you have chosen good I think there might be some of this to go around. For a class assignment, and this will be private, so Mal and Jay move to another seat please." She waited for them to do so. "I want you to write down anything or anyone you feel you owe an apology to. "

Evie thought about the assignment and raised her hand. "Yes Evie dear?"

"Anyone at all, or just here and not on the isle?"  
"Let's stay with here, shall we. I think forgiving and apologizing to Isle residents, might be a …"  
"Waste of time?" Jay finished for her.

"If you want to put it that way, yes. Go ahead and start."

Mal stared at her paper for a while. She didn't even know where to start. Fairy Godmother stopped by her table, she leaned over close to her. "I am the only one who will ever see these I promise." She whispered.

"That's not the issue, I just don't even know where to start."  
"At the beginning of course."  
"Of course."  
Mal looked at the paper, her friends. Evie… She wrote her name and started a list of what she owed Evie an apology.

 **Evie Apology**

 **Cruella's closet**

 **Dragon's eye**

 **My mother**

 **Your sixth birthday**

 **Not letting you be you**

She moved on to her friends

 **Jay**

 **Bossing you around**

 **My mother**

 **Harry**

 **Carlos**

 **The hollower**

 **Evie**

 **My mother**

Next Mal moved on to Auradon

 **Jane**

 **Praying on your insecurities**

 **The wand**

 **Ben**

 **For spelling you**

 **Not believing that you really loved me**

 **Audrey**

 **Taking Ben from you even though it was obvious he was miserable with you**

 **My Mother**

 **Fairy Godmother**

 **For faking my way through this class, at first**

 **Your wand**

"And now if you feel you were wronged in any way that you feel you should forgive someone. Also if you think someone might owe you an apology, that would be someone to forgive."

Mal looked at her list and went back to Evie

'Nope she did nothing to me that needs forgiveness,' Mal thought to herself. She looked down the list and only came up with two people whom she thought she should forgive them for their wronging her.

Audrey and Chad. but then she put a line through it.

The class was over and the foursome folded their lists in half and handed them in one by one, with a reminder from Fairy Godmother that this lesson was private for themselves, and its not to be discussed.

After Mal's history class she was called to Fairy Godmothers office. Chad made a comment and Audrey just sort of stared. 'Why did I think they needed not to apologize to me?' She asked herself again.

In the office, Jane showed Mal into her mothers inner office. "Thank you dear one." And with that Jane closed Mal into her mother's office. "Sit sit dear." So Mal sat. "I want to talk to you about your assignment."  
"I...I thought…?"  
"It wont leave the room, I just wanted to ask about the forgiveness section. You had Audrey and Chad but crossed their names off, why? I for one believe they just might owe you an apology."  
"Not really no. In the same way I was raised so were they, raised to believe what their parents taught them was correct. And well we were here at first to do evil things, just as they suspected and accused us of."  
"But you stated you owed Audrey an apology for taking Ben."  
"Yes. I did it not because I had feelings for him, not then anyway, now that's different, but then, when I spelled him it was to get the wand. So that was an evil thing to do and it needs to be righted."  
"But as you said Ben wasn't happy with Audrey."  
"That was my observation, i don't know that as fact."  
"I do." Fairy Godmother admitted. "He was miserable. You see Audrey made it her mission to seek Ben out the day she arrived at Auradon Prep. Ben, he never had a chance to object."  
"I can see that." Mal giggled.

"From what Lonnie told me, Ben was taken totally without ever saying a word,to be Audrey's boyfriend. And I assure you he hated it. So even though it was for an evil purpose, Ben is in a much better place because of that love spell."  
"But I still…"  
"I understand that. But as for forgiving them, I think you should reconsider your answer." She said handing Mal her paper. FG had written incomplete on the top. Mal looked at the line through Chad and Audrey's names.

She pulled a pen out of her bag and rewrote their names.

Chad for wanting to hurt him for how he treated me and my friends especially Evie

Audrey For how she treated Ben, for what her family did to mine, and for how she treated me. Mal looked over her list and handed it to FG. Fairy Godmother looked it over and smiled.

"Mal this is much better. A+" She smiled, then took the paper and placed it into a file. Mal could see the three other folded papers inside it. "I am proud of all four of you. You all thought of not only yourselves but of each other's feelings as well."

Mal smiled. Fairy Godmother hugged her, and Mal welcomed the hug. 'Yeap, I am glad I choose good.'

Authors note: My D3 Uma's revenge is coming along, will post some soon!


End file.
